Mi muñeca de cerezo' Oneshot
by Kurenaim
Summary: Rima desde pequeña estuvo sola, siempre sola, y ahora que su padre ah muerto, su madre, Kyoko, ah decidido transferirla a la academia Briar Wood Prep en Londres. Rima se rehúsa, y aún así termina herida de alguna manera.¿Quién estuvo siempre ahí con ella?


Allá en el lejano Japón, ese país que está al otro lado del mundo, habita una población de 125 millones de personas, con sobre población, claro está. Sin embargo, ese no es el punto en esta historia, sino todo lo contrario: ésta historia habla acerca de una chica llamado Mashiro Rima, una dulce -o al menos eso aparenta- e inocente joven de diecisiete años de edad.

Ésta chica siempre ah sido un ejemplo a seguir, y supongo que se preguntaran el porqué, bueno en realidad, eso es muy sencillo: Su vida era una verdadera tragedia, y eso es porque todo comenzó cuando ella tan sólo era una niña de siete años, tan feliz y risueña, totalmente lo opuesto de lo que es hoy en día.

A Rima siempre le gustó muchísimo todo lo relacionado con la comedia profesional y bromas de humor blanco. De pequeña, solía hacer tantas caras graciosas, que cuando las cosas iban mal, sus padres le dedicaban una linda y cálida sonrisa, entonces no podían evitar el dejar de lado las preocupaciones para centrar su atención en su tierna hija. Las cosas siempre fueron así de felices, siendo siempre su hogar una típica familia feliz, tierna y amorosa; cualquier persona pensaba eso, e incluso les envidiaba.

Fue entonces que sus padres decidieron mudarse a Kyoto, con intenciones de tener una vida muchísimo mejor que en Tokyo, y conseguir un buen trabajo para Kyoko, la madre de Rima. La niña, con siete años de edad, se vió obligada a obedecer a sus padres, y entonces emprendieron viaje a Kyoto con una resignada y triste Rima.

Las cosas iban a la perfección en cuanto se instalaron en el lugar predicho, sin embargo, una poderosa compañía, Easter, que era la enemiga del padre de Rima comenzó a rastrear los desde Tokyo. Fue así como decidieron que raptarían a su hija, la persona más importante para sus padres.

El secuestro se llevó a cabo tal y como Easter lo había planeado, sin embargo no contaron con los investigadores secretos de la compañía de Isamu, el padre de Rima. La niña fué rescatada y traída de vuelta con vida y sana a su hogar.

Desde entonces sus padres comenzaron a discutir por cualquier razón que se les presentara, lo cual sucedía casi a diario, culpándose el uno al otro. La amorosa y envidiable familia Mashiro se vió totalmente destruida por las tontas e insensatas peleas de Isamu y Kyoko.

Los problemas entre sus padres eran verdaderamente fuertes y en ciertas ocasiones se amenazaban con irse de la casa, o bien, divorciarse. Desde ese instante, la vida de Rima cambió, y nunca volvió a ser la misma. Sufría por dentro y fuera, sin embargo sus padres ni siquiera lo notaban, ni siquiera se daban la vuelta para mirarla y compadecerse de la niña. Cada vez que Rima estaba dispuesta a hacerles olvidar las cosas, caminaba jadeante, directo a ellos y entonces estiraba sus mejillas hasta que se tiñieran en un leve tono rosado y decía con una melodiosa y tierna voz -algo quebrada y nerviosa, si cabe decir- "Mira mamá, mira papá" entonces miraba a cada uno, tratando de atraer su atención, al ver no respuesta continuaba "una cara graciosa" pensando así que ellos mirarían y le sonreirían como en los viejos tiempos, a continuación la miraban y le dedicaban unas miradas extrañadas con el ceño fruncido, la niña les dedicaba un intento de sonrisa, sin embargo solo conseguía hacer una línea curveada y desigual en sus labios. Justo cuando eso sucedía, sus padres comenzabab a gritarse de nueva cuenta con la excusa de la inmadurez de Rima, mientras a susodicha comenzaba a ver borroso, debido a unas pesadas lágimas que comenzaban a surcarle los ojos. Pero Rima no era inmadura, en lo absoluto, era sólo que ella quería que ssu padres sonrieran y olvidaran todo lo sucedido.

Con el paso de los años, Rima adoptó una faceta fría, neutra y distante de todo y todos. Ya nada la hacía sonreír, e incluso solamente abría la boca para permitir que las palabras salieran a flote para ser escuchadas cuando lo consideraba realmente necesario.

Pronto, su habitación se convirtió en su único refugio, en donde todo era feliz y nada la podía lastimar, en pocas palabras, se encerraba en una burbuja y su propio mundo. Sin embargo, esa burbuja era peligrosamente frágil, una alegría falsa que le mentía y la hacía vivir en pena; entonces resultó verdaderamente sencillo para los villanos el entrar en esa burbuja, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Lo único que Rima podría hacer, era colocar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y comenzar a recoger cada partícula de su burbuja, llorando y murmurando cosas para si misma, tales como "Todo estará bien", cuando ella sabía perfectamente que no lo estaría.

Al cumplir los catorce años, los padres de la chica decidieron que lo mejor sería cambiarla a la academia Seiyo. Y por sus altas calificaciones, la becaron e incluso la transfirieron con honores en el consejo estudiantil, donde supliría a la antigua vicepresidente -o también llamada "Reina"- Fujisaki Nadeshiko. No tardó en descubrir que el tesorero -o "Jack"-, supuesto hermano de Nadeshiko, era en realidad Nadeshiko.Y eso era porque el susodicho fingió ser una chica por mucho tiempo, pues en su familia se acostumbra el practicar la danza japonesa, y es tradición el criar a un hijO con los hábitos de una mujer, pues de esa manera el muchacho aprendería a ser agraciado al momento de bailar.

Fue entonces cuando ese pequeño grupo que conformaba al consejo estudiantil -guardianes- se convirtió en su propio mundo, sus únicos amigos y cómplices en la poca felicidad que ella poseía. La razón de que ella sonriera de vez en cuando. Así el tiempo continuó pasando.

Al cumplir los catorce años, su padre enfermó gravemente y en el lapso de un año, murió a causa de Leucemia. Kyoko decidió que era momento de dejar esa mala faceta como madre, para poder sacar adelante su pequeña e incompleta familia, puesto que su trabajo no cumplía con las expectativas suficientes como para que ella y su hija sobrevivieran. Se convirtió en una mujer ejemplo, trabajadora y una madre cariñosa y responsable, todo lo que Rima siempre quiso desde el _incidente. _Los años continuaron pasando, hasta que Rima se graduó de la secundaria. Ella se había convertido en una linda chica de dieciséis años de edad, alegre y simplemente hermosa.

Al notar los cambios positivos en sus vidas y, más que nada, en su hija, Kyoko decidió que era hora de que Rima obtuviera lo que en realidad merecía: una escuela que la respetara con unas notas tan altas como las de ella.

Una extraña oportunidad se presentó en sus vidas: una beca del 85% en Briar Wood Prep, una prestigiosa academia en Japón, Estados Unidos y Londres. Era una verdadera suerte que hubiera una academia en Japón, fue por eso que Kyoko decidió inscribirla en dicha academia, sin embargo Rima se enfureció al escuchar las "tonterías" que su madre decía. La trató de persuadir acerca de que pudiera terminar el bachillerato en la academia Seiyo, sin embargo su madre se rehusó y la condicionó. La tensión se presentó de nueva cuenta en el hogar de las damas Mashiro.

Después de unos cuantos meses sin conseguir el convencer la una a la otra, la academia se llenó por completo, sin embargo, recibieron una carta de solicitud para inscribir a Rima en la academia de Londres, pues sus promedios eran verdaderamente buenos, por lo tanto, querían que Rima asistiera a su academia. Al escuchar tal noticia, la emoción de Kyoko creció, y, sin dar previo aviso a Rima, comenzó con el papeleo del avión con destino a Londres en Enero, antes de que el curso de primavera comenzara.

Esa noche, Kyoko había informado a Rima por telefóno, pues cuando la rubia se despertó, notó que su madre había salido y que no volvería hasta caer la noche, puesto había dejado una nota en el refrigerador con las comidas que ingeriría en el día.

Se vió envuelta en una inmensa furia al descubrir que su madre se encontraba en Briar Wood Prep arreglando unos papeleos para la beca en Londres, y que después iría a comprar los boletos de avión, uniformesy renovaría el pasaporte y visa de la rubia. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de replicar algo acerca del tema, pues su madre se despidió rápidamente y colgó el móvil.

Llamó a cada uno de sus amigos para averiguar si tenían planes, de esa manera podrían salir a comer o incluso a ver una película, pero todos tenían planes o estaban ocupados.

No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer y la verdad era que estaba demasiado cansada para salir de compras o a comprar comida rápida, asi que optó por ingerir los alimentos preparados por su madre y ver un poco de televisión mientras esperaba a su madre.

Las horas pasaron, y Rima se había quedado dormida con el televisor encendido.

No sabía si lo que la rodeaba era verdad, era más que evidente que estaba realmente adormilada y confundida. Abrió lenta y perezosamente los ojos, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, fue entonces cuando se percató que era de noche. Lentamente fue incorporándose, una vez que lo había logrado, se talló los ojos, para después mirar a su alrededor, percatándose de que su madre aún no llegaba.

Su garganta estaba realmente seca y su estómago completamente vacío, sin mencionar que aún seguía enfadada a causa de la beca y su transferencia a Briar Wood Prep. Podía, incluso, verse a sí misma con unas gafas y una ropa grisácea y sin vida, sosteniendo unos pesados libros y en la otra mano sosteniendo un lápiz. Sacudió ante tal imágen de si misma, espantanda y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina. Una vez allí, preparó un té de manzanilla con azúcar, para después vertirlo en una taza floreada y con borados dorados en el margen de las rosas que la adornaban. Colocó la taza sobre un pequeño platito que hacía juego con ésta y se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina, dejándo el jueguito sobre la mesa, para después tomar un plato y servirse unas cuantas galletas de hombres de jengibre.

Se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa, con su teléfono celular. Tecleó rápidamente mientras mandaba mensajes de texto a sus personas conocidas, como resultado de no tener absolutamente nada que hacer.

Era triste que no tuviera nada que hacer ese mismo día, puesto que eran vísperas de Navidad -20 de diciembre- eran los últimos días en los que nevaría sobre Japón. Pensaba en toda la gente y sus actividades fuera de lo común debido a las épocas y el clima: imaginaba a todas las parejas de jóvenes y esposos paseando por los parques locales o patinando sobre lagunas tomados de la mano -suspiró colocando su barbilla sobre su mano-, las familias paseando en trineo cuesta abajo de las calles empinadas, todos sus amigos en casa de alguien más, viendo películas o preparando galletas, a las esposas preparando la cena navideña, a las auelitas comprando último minuto los reglos de sus nietecitos, o bien, tejiendo lindos suéteres para ellos y a todos los niños jugando con la nieve, haciendo guerras de bolas de nieve, esculturando los famosos "monos de neive" y haciendo "ángeles" sobre la nieve. La mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban haciendo los deberes de las vacaciones antes de que iniciara el curso, como desearía en esos precisos momentos no haber terminado los deberes en la primer semana de vacaciones.

Absolutamente todos, o al menos la mayoría, tenían múltiples actividades y pendientes por delante, excpeto Rima, o al menos eso parecía ser, es decir, el estar sentada frente a una mesa con la mirada distante es prácticamente no estar haciendo nada.

Pensaba en muchas cosas, fueron tantas las cosas que recordó e imaginó, que cierto chico peliazul y de mirada ámbar llegó a parar a su mente. Fujisaki Nagihiko. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, puesto que el susodicho había decidido viajar al extranjero para practicar la danza como el bachillerato, y había emprendido viaje no hace más de dos meses, justo después de la graduación.

Por más que odiara aceptarlo, la verdad era que lo extrañaba. Extrañaba ver sus ojos tan profundos como la miel natural, sus largos cabellos tan femeninos, desde su punto de vista, botando sobre su espalda mientras corría con una pelota en las manos para después ensestarla, extrañaba verlo paseando por la academia, extrañaba el simple hecho de estar junto a él en la mesa de la oficina del consejo estudiantil escribiendo incontables datos de las tareas de los estudiantes, su sonrisa tan fascinante que la deslumbraba cada vez que la miraba y se la dedicaba y, sobre todo, su prescencia... Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando acerca de ese chico que siempre acostumbraba molestarla. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza alejando los absurdos pensamientos que se le cruzaban con una expresión disgustada. De nuevo, su mirada se quedó perdida en el vacío, mientras su mente divagaba entre tantas cosas tan absurdas, hasta que escuchó un terrible estruendo y una fuerte ventisca de aire.

Había llegado su madre. Kyoko entró por la puerta del recibidor seguida de una enorme capa de nieve y un viento que congelaba hasta el alma. Sus cabellos cafés le rozaban los hombros, mientras una liga colgaba de un costado de su cabellera, anunciando que más temprano había portado una coleta y ahora estaba a punto de caerse; sus manos temblaban a causa del frío, provocándole que sus venas se marcaran terriblemente y se distinguiera el tono azul-morado de éstas; sus ojos brillaban en rebosante alegría y le daba un toque especial a su mirada, resaltando su fino tono borgoña; su sonrisa estaba realmente curvada y torcida, oculta detrás de su bufanda cremosa; su nariz estaba roja así como sus pómulos a causa del frío y sus piernas le flaqueaban con facilidad a causa de la mezcla de frío y cansancio.

Cuando entró se dispuso a dejar su bolso en el perchero, mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe, dejando atrás la ventisca y la nieve. Inmediatamente se quitó de un tirón la bufanda y la dejó sobre una silla que descansaba a un lado de la puerta, desabrochó su arigo de color gris y lo dejó sobre la bufanda. Se sentó de golpe en el escalón frente a la puerta y se quitó los tacones rojos que portaba. Se puso de pie y se adentró a su hogar, caminando por el corredor. Entró en la sala y después en la cocina. Allí se encontró con su hija, Rima. Se dispuso a mirarla detenidamente, analizando cada una de las suaves y tranquilas facciones que ésta poseía, buscando algún rastro de enojo en ellas. Cuando estubo segura de que la chica no estaba enojada, se dispuso a hablar.

-Estoy en casa -dijo felíz, mientras arrastraba una silla para después sentarse frente a su hija. No recibió respuesta después de unos largos segundos- ¿Rima? ¿Me has escuchado? -su hija rubia se dedicó a mirarla-

-Bienvenida... -de nueva cuenta dirigió su mirada hacia la nada. Después de un largo tiempo, tomó su largo cabello rubio con una mano y lo trenzó por un lado de su hombro, dejándo caer la trenza sobre su pecho, casi alcanzando su cintura- Y bien, ¿me podrías explicar? -le dedicó una mirada llena de frialdad-

-Rima, no me veas de esa manera -sonrió tiernamente para darle un poco de confiaza a la rubia frente a ella- Todo comenzó con una carta que envió la academia de Japón, en donde explicaban que tu solicitud había permanecido en espera, pues nunca te dignaste a presentarte, -le dedicó una mirada llena de reproche, dispuesta a continuar con la historia, haló el plato con dos galletas de hombres de jengibre- fué entonces que la escuela quedó repleta de personas y no había espacio para una más, asi que reconsideraron tu situación, y decidieron que era un desperdicio el ignorarte, así que decidieron mandar una suscripción con tu nombre a la academia en dodne tuvieras mas oportunidad de triunfar, la cual resultó siendo la academia de Londres -su madre sonrió, para después dar un mordisco a su galleta, masticarlo y tragarlo- así que eh acpetado la propuesta y eh renovado tu pasaporte y visa, además compré tus uniformes y el boleto de avión. -sonrió alegremente, hasta el punto en que sus ojos qudaran casi cerrados- Parece ser que el avión saldrá el día 2 de enero... -esperó una respuesta por parte de Rima, sin embargo ésta parecía estar totalmente perpleja-

-De acuerdo... -canturreó confusa la rubia, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Suspiró vencida y sin niguna otra opción. Se sentía impotente- Saldré a dar un paseo -dijo al cabo de un rato, mientras Kyoko daba otro mordisco a la misma galleta-

-Espera... -Rima salió a paso rápido de la cocina- No vayas muy lejos, alto, ¿Eso significa que asistirás a Briar Wood Prep? -escuchó gritar a Kyoko desde la cocina con la boca llena de galletas. Rima se colocó sus zapatos negros de cintas amarillas y entonces se colocó un abrigo rosado que yacía debajo de la bufanda de su madre y su abrigo grisáceo, para después abrir la puerta- Rima! -canturreó y gimió lastimosamente su madre al escuchar a puerta cerrarse-

Rima camino con un deje de tristeza por las calles de su vecindario, adentrándose en las colonias. Pensaba en esa increíble oportunidad que a nadie se le presentaba, y la verdad era que se sentía realmente muy complacida y alagada, pensaba que era verdaderamente genial que haya sido de las elegidas. Además, ella siempre quizo viajar al extranjero y conocer Europa, principalmente Londres. No pudo evitar el pensar en Nagihiko. De nuevo recordó su sonrisa y su mirada clavada de una manera tierna sobre la de ella. Sacudió la cabeza confundida, tratando de alejar los pensamientos, tomando cualquier otro que se le cruzara, el cual terminó siendo sus amigos. Entonces se sintió verdaderamente triste, porque sabía que tendría que renunciar a ellos y todos los beneficios de la academia, ya no volvería a ser vicepresidenta y no tendría mas clubs de chicos que la admiraran. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que conocería a gente nueva y que sería muy felíz allá, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que extrañaría muchísimo a sus amigos, sus primero amigos de verdad, quienes siempre estuvieron ahí para ella.

Cada vez que se adentraba más en los recuerdos y pensamientos de toda la gente que la rodeaba y dejaría atrás para irse a Londres a hacer una vida nueva, se percató de que había llegado a cierta calle rodeada por una especie de riachuelo o canalón. Sus ojos brillaron al percatarse de dónde se encontraba, así que prosiguió a paso rápido con su caminata. Pasaba un puesto de Ramen, uno de Teriyki y otro de helados,.. ¡Sabía a dónde se dirigía! Comenzó a correr y cuando alcanzó su destino, no pudo evitar el hecho de sonreír nostálgicamente.

Se encontraba frente a un parque, pero no cualquier parque, sino el que ella y sus amigos visitaban cuando asistían a escuela elemental y se reunían allí para después ir al centro comercial a pasar el tiempo, o incluso a ferias; su punto de reunión.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció los labios en una casi línea, evitando el llorar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcarle los ojos. No podía contenerlas, asi que permitió que salieran rápidamente. Sus ojos recorrían el lugar una y otra vez.

Se abrazó a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que había olvidado su bufanda, por lo tanto, abrochó un botón màs arriba de su abrigo y se dispuso a caminar a paso lento hacia unos columpios. Cada vez que se acercaba más a los columpios podía distinguir que estaban casi congelados, pero le restó improtancia, porque nada le impediría el sentarse una vez más en ese columpio. Y pensar que cuando ella era una estudiante de sexto grado de primaria, solía sentarse en ese columpio a escuchar los problemas de su mejor amiga, Amu, y de vez en cuando reían de las bromas de Yaya -una alegre chica castaña-.

Las lágrimas continuaron saliendo y saliendo, hasta el punto en el que era necesario la demanda de aire, asi que comenzó a respirar ruidosamente, provocando que casi se ahogara. Continuó de esa manera un par de minutos, hasta que escuchó una risita detrás de ella.

Espantada, se puso de pie en un salto, girándose para ver la resbaladilla carmesí detrás de ella. Estaba segura que de esa resbaladilla había provenido la risita, sin mencionar que era la risita de un hombre y no podía ver a la persona dentro de la resbaladilla, puesto que era un semi-tubo y no podía ver la mayor parte de éste. Entonces comenzó a pensar cosas tontas como si un tipo de la empresa de Easter la hubiese perseguido de nuevo para llevarla consigo, o tal vez un chico acosador de su club de fans en Seiyo, soltó un chillido interiormente de tan solo hacerse la idea de lo que podría ser. Se llevó su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho extendido, posisionándolo sobre su codo y encongió los hombros como si de esa manera se fuera a proteger de la persona que estuviera allí.

Justo cuando comenzaba a salir de sus casillas, una mano se atravesó y se posó sobre un costado de la resbaladilla, para dejar mostrar una manga café de lo que parecía ser un abrigo. ¡Ese abrigo! ¿podría ser? Sus expectativas fueron confirmadas al ver una larga cabellera azul índigo.

La persona recostada sobre la resbaladilla se puso de pie frente a Rima, dándose vuelta y dejando mostrar un rostro alargado y tranquilo. Una sonrisa coqueta adornaba sus facciones, dándole un aire de galán. ¡Nagihiko! ¡Cuánto había cambiado!

-Sabía que vendrías,.. -y su voz también era totalmente diferente. Ya no tenía ni un sólo rastro de canturreo o tono femenino- Rima.

Las palabras dichas por Nagihiko, dejaron totalmente embobada a Rima, provocando que su quijada se abriera de par en par. Sus ojos, no eran mejores que sus labios, pues estaban abiertos como dos enormes platos.

-¿Por qué esa expresión? -frunció el ceño desconcertado- pensé que te alegraría el verme -sonrió de nuevo de una maner coqueta-

-¡Na-na-na..! -fué lo único que logró articular la rubia bajo lo sorprendida que estaba- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquì?

-Nada en especial -encogió los hombros y colocó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos- Creí, por alguna extraña razón, que me necesitarías, así que tomé un vuelo e inmediatamente vine... -fue interrumpido-

-¡Nagihiko! -Rima corrió hacia el chico, pasándo por en medio de dos columpios, alborotándolos, provocando que se mecieran debido a que su rodilla chocó contra la punta de uno de ellos. La necesidad de abrazarle era lo único que ella podía tener claro en ese momento, así que no dudo ni un solo momento en llevar a cabo su acción de afecto- ¡Te extrañé muchísimo! -Nagihiko la miró perplejo. ¿era ella verdaderamente la Rima que él conocía?-

-¡Oh, Rima! -la rodeó con sus brazos, correspondiendo su abrazo-

Permanecieron de ésta manera mucho tiempo, hasta que Nagihiko pudo sentir la nariz de Rima tocar su pecho y seguido de eso, unas pesadas gotas callendo sobre su suéter. Miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse con el rosotro de Rima enterrado entre la abertura de su abrigo y suéter, hundiéndo su rostro en su bufanda,... Llorando.

-¿Rima? -trató de separar sus cuerpos, pero fue imposible- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó sobre su cabello preocupado. Comenzó a inhalar la fragancia que desprendía su cabello-

-¡No quiero! -Nagihiko se vió capturado en una increíble sorpresa. La apretó más contra él- Nagihiko,... mi madre quiere que vaya a Londres a estudiar el bachillerato en Briar Wood Prep -los ojos bronce de Nagihiko se abieron de golpe y como unos enormes platos-

-¿Londres?

-Yo no quiero irme de aquí! -dijo convencida de lo que quería. Comenzó a sollozar, dejando caer más lágrimas, empapando la bufanda del peliazul-

-Rima... -susurró. La susodicha comenzó a llorar descontrolablemente- Escúchame,... -la obligó a retroceder mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la retiraba de su cuerpo, para mirarla. Se inclinó para verla a los ojos, pues Rima era sorprendemente bajita y muy delgada- Tu no te puedes basar en las decisiones de tu madre -pausó para mirar su expresión: frunció el ceño- Es lo que tu piensas que es correcto y con lo que te sientas más cómoda. Habla las cosas con tu madre, estoy seguro de que ella te escuchara y entenderá lo que sientes con tan solo una buena y profunda charla -Rima dejó caer lágrimas, recordando las incontables peleas entre ella y su madre debido a la elección de Briar Wood Prep, sintiéndose totalmente culpable- No llores, anda -secó con la manga de su abrigo una lágrima- Y si estás confundida, piensa las cosas tranquilamente; tómate tu tiempo -sonrió dulcemente- Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien -Rima se limitó a mirarlo muy confundida, mientras Nagihiko tomaba un mechón que se heabía escapado de la trenza y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja-

-¿Porqué...? -Rima dejó cubrir sus ojos por su flequillo, comenzando a temblar. Nagihiko frunció su ceño al ver tal reacción- ¿Porqué siempre eres tú quien me consuela, quien está ahí siempre, y sólo para mí? Después de todo lo que hice -sollozó- Si yo fuera tu... ¡me odiaría! -dejó mostrar sus ojos, repletos de lágrimas. Su nariz estaba roja por el frío. Fue entonces cuando Nagihiko notó que no portaba una bufanda, así que se retiró la suya, seguido por la mirada de Rima, y la colocó alrededor del cuello de Rima, entonces tomó su rostro entre sus manos-

-Rima, pero que tonterías dices -sonrió, mirándola tierna y profundamente, penetrando en su mirada- Eso es prácticamente imposible.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -frunció el ceño, entonces dejó caer más lágrimas- Quise cambiar, pero solo resulto siendo peor... -no logró terminar, pues Nagihiko colocó una mano en su cintura, aférrandose a ella-

-Rima, nunca podría odiarte, porque -pausó. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron completamente, pues sabía donde terminaría esta conversación- Yo te amo, Rima.

-Nagi... -era la primera vez que le llama por su sobrenombre. Sentía un cosquilleo al deciro en su estómago- ¡Ya era hora, idiota! -sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó sobre él-

Nagihiko no pudo evitar reìrse y corresponder a su apretó fuertemente, orgulloso de que fuera solamente de él. La alejó de él, para acariciar suavemente su mejilla sonrojada. No pudo evitar que un leve tono rosado apareciera en sus mejillas. Así que se aproximó a su rostro, dispuesto a besarla.

Por otra parte, Rima se sentía embelsada por la belleza de ese chico que a partir de esa noche sería sólo de ella. Comenzaba a sentirse anciosa por sentir sus labios sbre los de ella.

Por fin, se rompió el espcio entre sus labios, uniéndose en un dulce y tímido beso. Rima estaba segura que su beso le resultaría torpe a Nagi, sin embargo no le importaba, pues en esos momentos lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de _esa_ persona especial.

Así fue como la promesa de siempre estar juntos quedó sellada en los labios de ambos jovenes. Se abrazaron y susurraron cosas tiernas en el oído del otro.

**~'~'~'**

**Bien chicos... nos e si continuarlo como un fic.. o poner un epilogoo tal y como dijo Lira.. :B muchas gracias por los reviews... y lo siento pero tendre qe remplazar el capitulo por qe sn qeerer subi el archivo qe vienen datos mios xDD y era para mi tarea de español,.. lo sientoo pero me da miedo xD pero bueno ya qe.. ya saben qe me llamo Dina ¬¬ x,D**

**Ustedes deciden si coloco un epilogo, aunqe me tome tiempo escribirlo, porqe tengo qe pensar las csas para poder da run final razonnale y feliz XDD**

**(Discalimer: No me pertenece Briar Wood Prep ni la historia de Rima, simplemente hice unas cuantas modificaciones) ~'**

**Que esten bnn chicooos :DD**


End file.
